


Apocalypse.

by plume_94



Category: Casseurs Flowteurs, Orel/Gringe
Genre: Amitié, M/M, boite de nuit, dispute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Guillaume resta interdit devant son ami, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Jamais il ne l'avait repoussé ainsi auparavant. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait comme ça avec lui. D'habitude c'était lui qui avait du mal avec le contact, pas lui. Il lui avait même dit plusieurs fois qu'il souffrait de cette barrière qu'il instaurait entre eux. Aurélien adorait être proche de ses amis, quitte à être trop proche, et ne s'en privait pas avec leurs autres potes.





	Apocalypse.

« Orel, attends ! »

Guillaume rattrapa Aurélien qui était en train de littéralement s'enfuir à travers la foule du bar. Il attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter et celui-ci le repoussa, se dégageant violemment.

« Ne me touches pas, Gringe ! »

Guillaume resta interdit devant son ami, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Jamais il ne l'avait repoussé ainsi auparavant. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait comme ça avec lui. D'habitude c'était lui qui avait du mal avec le contact, pas lui. Il lui avait même dit plusieurs fois qu'il souffrait de cette barrière qu'il instaurait entre eux. Aurélien adorait être proche de ses amis, quitte à être _trop_ proche, et ne s'en privait pas avec leurs autres potes. Il était leur bébé, leur princesse... et seul Guillaume, malgré qu'il soit son meilleur ami, le tenait encore à distance.

« Pardon ? dit-il visiblement surpris, ne s'attendant pas à être repoussé par son ami.

\- J'ai dit... ne me touches pas. » répéta Aurélien froidement et il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre des sanglots dans sa voix.

Depuis des semaines maintenant Aurélien l'évitait. Que ce soit chez eux, dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient en colocation depuis trois ans, ou bien en dehors, avec leurs potes. Ceux-ci avaient même comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange entre eux deux et l'avaient plusieurs fois questionné à ce propose. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Aurélien se tenait ainsi éloigné de lui. Il le voyait de moins en moins et avait essayé de lui parler, sans résultats.

« Tu m'expliques ton problème, Orel ? » s'écria-t-il pour se faire entendre parmi la foule qui brayait autour d'eux.

Aurélien ne répondit rien et il le vit baisser les yeux au sol. Guillaume fronça des sourcils et chercha à agripper son bras, mais Aurélien le repoussa encore une fois.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher, bordel ! » cria-t-il avant de s'enfuir de nouveau.

Guillaume ne s'attarda pas devant les regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient les gens autour de lui, se demandant sûrement s'ils devaient intervenir, et il s'élança après Aurélien en dehors du bar bien trop bondé.  
  


« Orel, putain ! grogna-t-il en le rattrapant de nouveau et agrippant son épaule pour qu'il s'arrête. Tu vas t'arrêter, oui ?! »

Aurélien le repoussa et il revint direct à l'attaque, faisant fuir les quelques personnes présentes devant l'entrée du bar à l'intérieur, afin de ne pas être mêlées à cette histoire si elle tournait mal. Il chercha à le stabiliser tout en évitant les coups qu'il voulait lui donner pour qu'il le lâche.

« Lâche-moi putain !! cria Aurélien en se débattant. Lâche-moi !! »

Il ne l'écouta pas et attrapa ses poignets entre ses mains, encaissant chaque coup sans broncher.

« Va rejoindre ta pouffiasse, Gringe !! Elle attend que ça, que tu la sautes ! »

Guillaume fronça des sourcils, momentanément surpris et cela suffit pour qu'il relâche un instant sa prise sur Aurélien. Celui-ci en profita pour se défaire de lui et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, ne mesurant pas la force avec laquelle il frappait.

Guillaume tituba en arrière avant de lever une main vers sa bouche. Il saignait. Il l'avait vraiment tapé fort le con. Il regarda Aurélien d'un air stupéfait, la main toujours sur sa mâchoire, comme si ça lui permettrait d'avoir moins mal. Aurélien le regardait les yeux écarquillés, le souffle saccadé, et il pouvait voir son air terrifié comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait frappé seulement maintenant.

« Oh non... je suis désolé, Gringe... s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers lui pour regarder la blessure. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... Je suis vraiment le dernier des cons ... »

Il s'agitait devant lui sans oser le toucher et soudain il se mit à pleurer, effleurant sa main de ses doigts.

« Je suis désolé, Gringe... Mais si seulement tu m'écoutais, ça ne serait pas arrivé... »

Guillaume enleva sa main de sa joue et Aurélien déposa délicatement ses doigts par-dessus sa blessure superficielle.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te touche, Orel ? Pourtant tu aimes le contact, non ? C'est moi qui n'aime pas d'habitude. Et tu t'en plains même.

\- Il faut rentrer à la maison et te soigner Gringe, dit Aurélien en ignorant sa question, récupérant sa main.

\- Attends ! s'écria Guillaume en attrapant sa main brusquement. Réponds-moi, Orel. Pourquoi tu me repousses sans arrêt ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Je... commença Aurélien en le regardant d'un air apeuré, essayant de récupérer sa main. Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu me repousses ? Pourquoi tu me regardes à peine, évitant de croiser mes yeux ? Pourquoi tu m'évites à l'appartement ? Pourquoi on ne passe plus de soirées ensemble comme avant, à ne rien faire si ce n'est se marrer ? »

Aurélien essaya une dernière fois de se dégager de son emprise avant d'abandonner et Guillaume écarquilla les yeux en le voyant se mettre à pleurer.

« Parce que tout est de ma faute, comprit-il entre deux sanglots. J'ai changé... je n'arrive plus...

\- Tu n'arrives plus à quoi, Orel ? dit-il doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, une boule dans la gorge.

\- J'ai tellement honte... je n'arrive plus à te voir comme un ami...

\- Pardon ? demanda Guillaume, ahuri, et ressentant une violente douleur traverser son cœur.

\- Quand je te vois... sanglota Aurélien en profitant de sa stupeur pour récupérer sa main et cacher son visage dans ses mains. Quand je te vois... je ne vois plus mon meilleur ami. J'ai toujours cette envie idiote de t'embrasser ou de te sauter au cou... Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine et j'ai tellement mal... parce que je sais que ce que je ressens c'est complètement ridicule... que je devrais pas... que tu ne retourneras jamais ces sentiments idiots... »

Guillaume resta stupéfait, complètement silencieux devant l'aveu de son ami.

« J'ai cette colère immense en moi parce que j'ai honte de ces sentiments, s'écria Aurélien en le regardant soudain. J'ai honte de ressentir de la jalousie quand je te vois avec ces femmes, à jouer avec elles, à les draguer comme j'aimerai pouvoir te draguer... J'ai honte de ressentir du désir à chaque fois que nos peaux se frôlent ou que tu me touches accidentellement. J'ai l'impression que chaque contact constitue une brûlure sur ma peau. J'en ai marre de ressentir ça et j'ai peur en permanence que tu comprennes et que tu partes, dégoûté par ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai un poids en permanence dans le cœur et... »

Guillaume interrompit sa diatribe en plaquant violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aurélien sursauta de surprise au contact et Guillaume attrapa ses cheveux avec force, approfondissant le baiser. Le baiser fut long, faisant passer toute sa douleur et sa frustration. Lorsqu'il se recula, à bout de souffle, il laissa sa main dans ses cheveux pour maintenir son visage près du sien.

« Putain, Orel. Ça fait des années que j'attends que tu me dises que tu m'aimes aussi. Je suis un idiot fini qui a bien trop peur d'avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami, de peur de tout gâcher. Mais je pensais pas que tu l'étais toi aussi. Si j'avais su que j'avais la moindre chance avec toi, jamais j'aurais essayé de t'oublier avec ces filles sans nom. Je pensais que tu me détesterai, que je te ferai honte. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu pouvais retourner mes sentiments, sinon je ne t'aurai jamais fait aussi souffrir. Je suis tellement désolé, Orel. »

Celui-ci renifla bruyamment, le regardant d'un air ahuri, et se passa une main sur les yeux pour sécher ses larmes :

« Tu m'aimes ?

\- Bien sûr idiot, rit Guillaume en passant ses pouces sous ses yeux, pour en sécher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler encore. Comment tu veux qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux de toi. C'est impossible.

\- Mais pourquoi... tu m'as tenu éloigné tout ce temps alors ? balbutia Aurélien.

\- Mais parce que j'avais bien trop peur de te faire peur. J'avais peur de trop me laisser aller et que tu comprennes mes sentiments pour toi. Les autres n'ont pas ce problèmes eux, sourit-t-il tristement. Ils peuvent te prendre dans leurs bras, te laisser t'endormir sur eux, les toucher... parce qu'ils ont pas peur de ne plus pouvoir se retenir et de te sauter dessus à la fin.

\- Tu parles de toi comme d'une bête sauvage, dit Aurélien en lui offrant un minuscule sourire.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps que je retiens tous ces sentiments en moi, Orel...

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Des années... je ne sais pas... ça fait trop longtemps que je me retiens de t'embrasser.

\- Guillaume, murmura doucement Aurélien, le faisant frissonner. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir tout ce temps.

\- Tu ne pouvait pas savoir... murmura Guillaume, se rapprochant de lui. Tout comme moi, je ne pouvais pas le savoir...

\- Et si on rattrapait le temps perdu dans ce cas ? dit Aurélien avec un sourire en coin. Essaie juste de ne pas m'attaquer hein ? »

Guillaume rit doucement et traversa l'espace restant pour que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Il vint entourer sa taille pour l'attirer fortement à lui. Il sentait leurs deux corps se presser l'un contre l'autre et cette nouvelle sensation faillit avoir raison de lui. Il recula, se détachant d'Aurélien, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« On rentre. _Tout de suite_. »

Aurélien se mit à rire et se blottit contre lui, essayant ainsi de suivre son allure rapide. 

En rentrant, Aurélien le soigna rapidement et ils firent l'amour une fois, deux fois, puis trois. Si les deux premières fois ils laissèrent parler leurs instincts afin d'extérioriser leurs trop plein de frustration et de sentiments, la troisième fois fut douce et amoureuse. Guillaume se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible. Même si les deux premières fois l'avaient soulagé incommensurablement, cette dernière était celle qui lui convenait le mieux. C'était celle qu'il réservait seulement pour Aurélien, celle dans laquelle il avait fait passé tout son amour et sa tendresse. Jamais il n'avait fait encore l'amour ainsi, préférant y aller doucement afin de pouvoir observer les moindres traits de l'autre personne sous lui, ressentant la moindre caresse sur sa peau se répercutant au plus profond de son âme, et déposant une pluie de baisers sur son visage pendant qu'il bougeait à l'intérieur de lui. C'était celle-là qui comptait pour lui et quand il se retira de lui, à regrets mais exténué, et qu'Aurélien laissa glisser son visage en silence sur son cœur et y déposa un tendre baiser, il sût qu'il était arrivé. Il était arrivé à ce point de non-retour où il savait que son bonheur était à son apogée. A partir de cet instant, les meilleurs années de sa vie allaient commencer. Parce qu'il avait la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux à ses côtés. Et Aurélien n'était plus seulement son meilleur ami, son pote, son coloc... il était aussi devenu l'homme qu'il aimait d'un amour incommensurable et infini, et qui l'aimait de même. Il ne pouvait mesurer sa chance et il laissa distraitement glisser ses doigts sur son visage, le caressant doucement et dégageant ses cheveux collants de sueurs de sa peau. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son crâne, se redressant momentanément sur son coude, et Aurélien lui répondit avec un petit soupire fatigué.

« Je t'aime, Orel. Et maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque, chuchota-t-il à l'intention de son amant déjà endormi, je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'enfuir. »

Pour seule réponse, Aurélien se blottit encore plus contre lui sous le draps et Guillaume poussa un petit soupire de bonheur. Cette nuit, la première depuis des années et la première d'une longue lignée, il dormit paisiblement et sans aucune appréhension.

 


End file.
